Mo's Adventures of Captain Planet
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The week that Mo is allowed to spend in Hope Island finally arrives as she is going to meet Captain Planet of course, along with Gaia, and the Planeteers up close. However, it becomes a nightmare when the Eco-Villains sense a powerful energy inside of Mo and decide to use it against Captain Planet and his helpers by giving all of the energy to the evil Zarm to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at the Brown house as Mo was putting Junior to sleep with a smile before going downstairs to check on the dogs as she was going to get ready for bed herself, though she had something important on her mind, she tried not to worry about it too much or else she wouldn't have a good night's sleep. The next day, she was going to meet the Planeteers in person.

"You okay, Mo?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just excited about meeting the others tomorrow." Mo replied as she took her and the other dogs out for a night walk so they could do their business.

"I can tell how excited you are." Angel smiled.

Mo smiled back bashfully. "Okay, guys, go on."

Angel, Scamp, Colette, Danielle, and Annette scattered to use the bathroom as Mo waited for them. After waiting for a while, the young dogs soon came back. Mo smiled to the dogs and brought them back inside. James and Elizabeth soon came back home and so did Lady and Tramp.

"Thanks, Mo, you have a good night now." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks, Eliz-Mom..." Mo smiled back as she went upstairs to her and Junior's bedroom. "Now just to get some sleep so I can meet the others."

"Sleep well, dear." Elizabeth smiled back fondly.

Mo smiled as she then got herself into bed as she dreamed about meeting the Planeteers at long last and hoped to have an adventure with them.

* * *

The next morning soon came and Mo was still asleep almost like she forgot what today was for her, but as soon as the sun shined in her eyes, she woke up instantly. Elizabeth hummed to herself as she cooked breakfast in the kitchen, and she soon heard Mo coming out of her room and into the bathroom getting herself clean before coming down for breakfast.

"Good morning, Monique," Elizabeth smiled. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled!" Mo beamed.

"My, my, guess you're really excited to meet the Planeteers, aren't you?" Elizabeth giggled a bit as she cooked the eggs.

"Yeah..." Mo smiled bashfully. "I really wanna make a good first impression."

* * *

After breakfast, Mo was soon ready and soon saw something coming from outside. Elizabeth soon washed the dishes.

"Is it them?!" Angel asked as she came out to join Mo outside.

"It has to be." Mo smiled. She soon saw that she was right as she saw a yellow aircraft land.

Mo and Angel squealed and gushed together. The aircraft soon opened up and out came five young teenagers which made Mo squeal and geek out like a fan girl, and where her reaction was a normal one as she had fainted from excitement. Angel soon came over top of Mo and licked her face.

"Didn't expect that, but this girl clearly knows a good looking guy when she sees one." The redhead boy smirked smugly.

"Oi, vey." The blonde-haired girl rolled her eyes.

Mo soon woke up and wiped her face.

"Please don't pass out again." Angel begged her mistress.

"Sorry, girl..." Mo smiled sheepishly before she soon helped herself up and smiled. "Sorry for fainting like that, it's just I've dreamt of meeting you five in person."

"Oh, that's such a compliment coming from you..." The Asian girl smiled back.

"Let me see if I can get this right..." Mo replied before pointing to each of them. "Kwame... Ma-Ti... Linka... Gi... Wheeler."

"That's right." The African boy smiled.

"Okay..." Mo smiled back. "It's so great to meet you all."

"So, you are Monique zhen?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah, but please, call me Mo," The tomboy replied. "I don't really like being called Monique."

"Sounds good... Mo." The blonde girl smiled.

"So, are you ready to go to Hope Island?" The Brazilian boy asked.

"Yep, I still can't believe I'll be staying there for a whole week; I already have everything I'll need packed." Mo smiled as she brought out a suitcase.

* * *

The others smiled to her and then allowed her to come aboard. Mo took out a camcorder and began to film it as she was going to show it to Cherry and Atticus as a present for when she would get back. Once inside the vehicle, Mo soon saw a monkey in one of the seats.

"Hey, guys?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, Mo?" Gi replied.

"There's a monkey here." Mo told them.

"Oh, that's Suchi," Ma-Ti smiled. "He's like my best friend."

"Oh... Hello, Suchi!" Mo smiled to the monkey.

The monkey giggled and waved to her.

"Aw, he's like a little person~" Mo cooed. "That's adorable!"

Suchi smiled and soon got off the seat and got on the seat next to it. Mo giggled before sitting down.

Ma-Ti smiled to his monkey. "Suchi likes you."

"I've always had a way with animals, well, except for those two evil cats." Mo said as she sat down.

"Evil cats?" Linka asked.

"My Aunt Sarah has cats who are nothing but troublesome pains in the butt." Mo informed.

"Sounds like they cause nothing but trouble." Wheeler said.

"Wheeler, you have no idea." Mo rolled her eyes about Si and Am before she sat down with an excited smile.

* * *

They soon took off, flying to Hope Island. Mo smiled as she filmed the camera out the window.

"You like to film?" Linka asked.

"Oh, I'm making this to show my boyfriend and cousin when I get back home," Mo explained with a smile. "I'm not a pro filmer like that boy Freddie on that web show, I hope this goes well."

"I'm sure it'll be great." Wheeler said.

Mo smiled as she filmed outside the window as they were taking off, and where as they were crossing the ocean, Mo filmed the birds that she saw out the window. The other Planeteers smiled as Mo was enjoying herself so far as this was a dream come true for her.

Soon enough, they arrived an island that seemed peaceful.

"Oh, that place looks like a tropical paradise." Mo smiled at the sight of Hope Island.

They soon landed on the beach of Hope Island.

* * *

Mo smiled as she came out with the Planeteers and filmed everything before she would take a break.

"Welcome to Hope Island, Mo." Gi told the girl.

"It looks amazing..." Mo smiled as she looked all around.

"It truly is." Linka smiled back.

Mo smiled back as she began to explore.

A woman watched from the distance and smiled once she saw that Mo was visiting Hope Island. "Oh, she looks so much like her mother." She soon came out to meet the girl again since she had already met her once before.

Mo took plenty of pictures of Hope Island as the Planeteers showed her around.

"Oh, here comes Gaia." Ma-Ti noticed.

Mo soon turned to where the spirit of the earth was coming. "Hello, Monique." The woman greeted.

"Gaia..." Mo whispered with a smile.

"It's so nice to see you again." Gaia smiled.

Mo smiled back and held out her arms. "Uh, may I hug you?"

"Of course, dear." Gaia allowed.

Mo and Gaia then hugged each other, almost like a mother and daughter even if they weren't exactly like that biological or not.

"I can't wait to see all the sights and sounds of Hope Island." Mo smiled.

"We're glad to have you," Gaia smiled back. "How's your new family?"

"Going well, thanks," Mo replied. "I really love having a little brother."

"Having a younger sibling can be great." Gi smiled.

"Most of the time." Wheeler commented.

"I'd love to have a look around..." Mo said before looking around.

"Then you'll need someone to give you a tour." Ma-Ti said.

"Thanks, that would be good..." Mo agreed. "Um, but who though?"

Wheeler was about to volunteer.

"How about _I_ show you around, Mo?" Gi offered.

"Okay," Mo smiled. "Thanks, Gi."'

"Of course." Gi smiled back.

* * *

The tour soon started. Mo smiled as she looked all around in content and enjoyment so far as it was everything she dreamed it would be and more. The island even had crystals.

"You like?" Gi smiled.'

"I like very much," Mo replied. "Nice crystals."

"Thank you, they keep Gaia from aging." Gi smiled.

"That's cool." Mo smiled back.

"Yep." Gi nodded.

"My mother would be jealous, she just uses anti wrinkle cream," Mo giggled. "And I'm just happy that Gloriosa and Timber are living with us."

"That does sound like a lot of fun," Gi agreed. "So, you're a middle child?"

"Yeah," Mo replied. "Though I like having JJ around because then it can help me practice for if I have children when I grow up."

The tour soon ended.

* * *

"And that concludes our tour," Gi told Mo. "Do you have any questions, comments, or concerns?"

"Nope, I'm good." Mo smiled.

"We hope you enjoy your stay on Hope Island." Gi smiled back.

"Thanks, Gi, I know that I will." Mo nodded in excitement.

They soon came back to the others. Mo soon stopped as her stomach weakly growled and she giggled sheepishly.

"Sounds like it's lunch time." Wheeler smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Linka soon began to cook lunch.

"Mm..." Mo smiled to the girl from The Soviet Union. "Whatcha cooking, Linka?"

"Whatever it is, it sure smells delicious." Wheeler added.

"Are you a vegetarian, Mo?" Linka asked.

"No, but I do eat a lot of vegetables." Mo replied.

"Ah, very good, I'm making a special chicken dish with vegetable ingredients." Linka informed.

"Ooh, sounds organic." Mo smiled.

"We really like organic ideas around here." Linka smiled back.

"Oh, I can tell," Mo replied. "So, uh, do I get a ring too? Do I get my own shirt? Can I summon Captain Planet too?!"

"Not yet, yes, and not sure." Wheeler said.

"Okay!" Mo beamed. "Sorry, I got a little excited."

"It's perfectly understandable." Ma-Ti said.

* * *

Everyone soon hung out with Mo and they bonded until Linka's meal would be finished, and when it was, they all came together and sat down to eat all together. Even Gaia joined in eating the food.

"Oh, Gaia, it's nice of you to join us." Mo smiled.

"I thought you would like to dine with me, dear." Gaia smiled back.

They soon ate the entire food that was for dinner and where they were soon full.

"Ugh... No more..." Mo groaned as she held her stomach. "I think I overdid it."

"Vell, I'm glad you liked it zhat much." Linka giggled.

"It was so good I couldn't stop eating until I got full." Mo said.

"You eat more than Wheeler does at breakfast." Kwame chuckled.

This made the other Planeteers laugh with Mo.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." Wheeler scoffed as he rolled his eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Mo went to brush her teeth.

Mo licked her gums and checked her teeth with a shining smile. "Cleanliness is next to godliness." She soon walked out.

"Come with me, Mo, I'll show you where you can sleep." Gaia told the girl in a motherly tone of voice.

"Thanks, Gaia." Mo replied.

After walking for a while, Mo was soon shown a room.

"Here you are, my dear." Gaia welcomed.

"It looks lovely." Mo smiled.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Gaia smiled back.

"I love it." Mo smiled back.

Gaia smiled before gasping slightly with a small smile as Mo hugged her.

"Thank you." Mo smiled.

"You are most welcome, my dear." Gaia smiled back.

"Oh, Gaia, you're so maternal," Mo smiled to that. "You would make a wonderful mother."

"It helps with being The Spirit of Earth." Gaia admitted.

"Yeah, I suppose that would come with the job..." Mo replied. "Also, Cherry wanted me to ask this for you, but are you familiar with the rainforest called FernGully?"

"Yes, I am." Gaia smiled.

"Okay, Cherry asked me to ask you about that," Mo replied. "She said something about fairies living in the forest and they protect the trees and animals and once had a frightful foe by the name of Hexxus who was a smog cloud."

"I know about them." Gaia smiled.

"I wasn't there for it, but it sounds mystical." Mo replied.

"Oh, yes," Gaia smiled. "The FernGully rainforest can be mystical."

"Cool." Mo smiled.

"Oh, yes," Gaia replied. "Shame about The Magi, but hopefully, Crysta will be a great guardian when she masters her abilities."

"I'm sure of it," Mo said before yawning. "Anyway, I should sleep."

"You've had an exciting day and you have plenty more to come," Gaia nodded. "You get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night, Gaia." Mo smiled sleepily.

"Good night, dear." Gaia smiled back before then leaving the room.

Mo smiled as she then yawned and got into her pajamas, and climbed into her new bed while falling fast asleep due to the exhausting first day she had on Hope Island. Unknown to her and anyone on the island, she would meet the Spirit of Conquest.

* * *

 ** _Back home..._**

Junior sniffled as he had a hard time sleeping and cried more than usual.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth cooed as she carried him.

"I think he misses Monique, darling." James suggested.

"Oh, I understand how he feels." Gloriosa said.

"Don't worry, little buddy," Timber soothed. "She'll be back, she's not gone forever."

Junior began to sniffle as he started to stop crying.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo," Gloriosa soothed. "We all miss her, but don't worry, she'll call us tomorrow."

"I think he might need help with getting back to sleep." Elizabeth smiled.

"How can we get him to sleep without Mo being here?" Timber wondered.

Gloriosa soon knew one song that always worked for Mo when she was a baby. "I know what to do." She then told everyone else.

"What is it?" Elizabeth smiled as she tried to settle down her birth son as he was in distress about not having Mo to comfort him.

Gloriosa soon took a deep breath before singing Mo's lullaby to Junior. Junior kept crying until he then looked up at Gloriosa curiously. Gloirosa continued as Junior settled down and his eyes soon felt heavy and he began to fall asleep peacefully.

"Works every time." Gloriosa whispered.

Junior was soon put back to bed and everyone left to let him sleep in peace.

* * *

The next morning came quicker than Mo expected and she even put her pillow over her head to block out the rising sun out her window. She was soon woken up by a shake from the earth after a familiar African voice called out 'Earth!'.

"Women and children first!" Mo cried out before jumping up onto the ceiling almost like a cat.

"Morning." Kwame said.

Mo soon came down and met him while yawning and stretching.

"I trust you slept well?" Kwame asked.

"Yeah, fair enough," Mo replied. "Can't you just tap my shoulder or something?"

"It was Wheeler's idea." Kwame said.

"Hmm..." Mo smirked. "Maybe I should talk with Wheeler later."

"I hope you slept well though." Kwame replied.

"I did, thanks, but I missed my little brother," Mo nodded. "I just hope he slept okay without me, ever since I came into his life, he seems to be having a hard time living on without me, hopefully he'll be over it by the time I go to college."

"It'll take time." Kwame said.

Mo nodded before she went into the bathroom to freshen up for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while, Mo soon came out of the bathroom.

"Did you sleep okay?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Better than I thought I would," Mo smiled. "That bad was so comfortable, like clouds from Heaven."

"Vell, ve hope you'll enjoy breakfast." Linka smiled.

"I'm sure I will." Mo smiled back as she sat down to eat with them.

* * *

The food was soon served.

"Bon appetite~" Linka smiled to her fellow Planeteers.

"Mm..." Mo smiled hungrily.

There was of course an organic breakfast dish and everyone soon began to eat to begin their morning.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Mo asked as she ate with the others.

"Gaia wants us to test your nature powers against Kwame's earth power." Wheeler said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun." Mo smiled.

"A challenge is always fun." Kwame smiled back in determination.

* * *

After breakfast, they all soon went outside.

"Oh, I just hope I can do this..." Mo said to herself. "I just have to believe in myself."

"Ready?" Kwame asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Mo replied as she took a deep breath.

"Earth!" Kwame called out as he pointed his power ring to the ground.

Mo stepped back as she waited to see what that would do. The ground soon seemed to crack like an earthquake around Mo as she was stuck for right now. Mo soon took a deep breath before trying to make something appear. She soon brought out flowers which popped and appeared within the cracks in the ground which seemed to seal them together like a beautiful flower bed.

"Not what I was going for, but okay!" Mo shrugged with a small smile.

"Wow." Gi smiled.

Mo plucked one flower and sniffed it. "Mm... Daisy."

"That was different, but impressive." Kwame approved.

Mo then ate the flower due to her tomboyish nature which shocked some of the others.

"Uh, why did you just eat that flower?" Wheeler asked Mo.

"Flowers are delicious," Mo replied before swallowing. "Anyone else want some?"

"Uh, no, that can be all yours." Gi smiled nervously.

Mo simply shrugged as she finished eating the flower. The others then waited for her.

"Okay, is that it, or are you just warming me up?" Mo playfully smirked after she licked her fingertips.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." Kwame smirked.

"Is that right?" Mo smirked.

"Yes!" Kwame replied as he then used his ring again.

The earth soon started shaking and rising up.

"Ooh..." Mo blinked in surprise at first.

"Beat this." Kwame smirked to Mo.

Mo soon concentrated on what to make appear. Everyone else watched as Kwame and Mo faced each other. Soon enough, a vine popped out and tied up Kwame.

"Huh?" Kwame asked before yelping as the vine captured him.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming." Ma-Ti said, trying not to laugh.

"Well, what do you know?" Mo said. "What I was wanting to have happen happened."

"That would be a great method against the Eco-Villains." Gi approved.

"But doesn't one of them have toxic?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, you might wanna work your way around that one." Wheeler replied.

"There's also MAL." Gi said.

"Wasn't MAL created by Dr. Blight?" Mo asked.

"Well, I've always thought so anyway." Wheeler shrugged as they didn't really know much about MAL's conception either.

Mo soon made the vine release Kwame.

Kwame soon landed on his feet with ease and shook hands with Mo. "That was very good, Mo."

"Thanks, Kwame, it was fun." Mo smiled before she soon saw a shadowy figure who took off in the jungle.

"Did anyone else see that?" She then asked.

"Vhat did you see?" Linka asked.

"It was someone in the shadows..." Mo tried to explain. "They went off in the jungle." She soon ran off to see who the shadowy figure was.

"Mo, wait!" Ma-Ti called out.

It was too late, Mo was already going off without being stopped.

"I don't know who's there, but they are not going to get by from me!" Mo glared as she came into the jungle.

* * *

After running for a while, she soon stopped to catch her breath.

"My, my, you sure are a fast one, aren't you?" A strong male voice smirked.

"Yeah... And who are you?" Mo panted while talking with a glare. She soon saw who it was and where it was a strong looking man.

"And I can tell you are just like your uncle." The strong man smirked.

"Hmm..." Mo folded her arms with a pout. "Well, I can dream, can't I?"

"Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Zarm," The strong man said with a bow. "And I can help make you powerful as him."

"No thank you, I don't want to go crazy evil three times in a row." Mo said before gasping and covering her mouth as she said that out loud.

"Three times in a row?" Zarm smirked. "Oh, do tell~"

"Let's just say magic and power has taken over me once or twice." Mo frowned.

"Is that right?" Zarm smirked. "But what if I can help you?"

"No, no, and no!" Mo shook her head and turned away. "Forget it!"

"Are you sure?" Zarm smirked as his eyes glowed red.

"Yes, I'm sure..." Mo glanced back, but then her eyes widened from the flashing red. "N-Nooo!"

Zarm began to try and make Mo faint only to be hit by a blast of red energy.

Mo yelped as she squeezed her eyes shut and held her head before she opened her eyes and they were green just like they always were. "What the heck was that?!"

"You were almost either brainwashed or something by Zarm." Wheeler said.

"Ugh... Not again..." Mo groaned.

"So you've been controlled before?" Wheeler asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Mo nodded.

"Zarm!" Gi glared. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, what?" Zarm smirked to the Planeteers. "I can't get to know the new arrival?"

"Not if you're going to try and turn her against us." Ma-Ti said.

"I take it that this guy is bad." Mo hunched.

"Bad? He's vorse than bad!" Linka replied.

"Terrible?" Mo asked.

"He wants to destroy Gaia and Captain Planet." Ma-Ti pouted.

"Whoa, that's super-villain bad." Mo commented.

"You're telling me." Gi replied.

"Pretty smart for a girl who's lived in dirt and grime for most of her life." Zarm smirked to Mo.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mo glared.

"You better leave or-" Linka growled.

"Or what?" Zarm smirked.

"Or else we'll let our powers combine and call Captain Planet." Kwame said.

"Even with a newbie who is his niece?" Zarm smirked.

"You are pushing your luck, pal!" Mo snapped.

Zarm soon saw the Planeteers getting their rings ready to summon Captain Planet. Mo smirked darkly to that.

"Let our powers combine!" Kwame commanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" Zarm told them before vanishing after a gust of wind blows.

Mo narrowed her eyes. "I hate that man."

"Ve all do," Linka replied. "Also, good thing Vheeler saved you in time."

"Yeah, I guess he's not that useless." Mo teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Wheeler rolled his eyes.

* * *

They soon left the jungle and came back into the main base, but they would have to be ready for Zarm when he would try to come back which wouldn't be too far away from right now.

"So, what now?" Mo asked.

"Maybe you'd like to try and face against a little fire?" Wheeler smirked.

"Oh, I don't know if my nature powers could put out fire," Mo chuckled sheepishly before glaring firmly. "Forest fires are no joke."

 ** _"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency."_** Gaia's voice told them.

"Gaia?" Mo replied.

Everyone soon came to see Gaia to see what the emergency was all about as now they had to work.

"What's the emergency, Gaia?" Wheeler asked.

 ** _"I'm afraid that there's a forest fire."_** Gaia reported.

"Not a forest!" Mo pouted.

 ** _"I'm afraid so and you won't believe who started the fire."_** Gaia said.

"Is it that freak Zarm?" Mo groaned as she took a lucky guess.

 ** _"No, it's not Zarm this time."_ **Gaia said before showing Dr. Blight and the rest of the Eco-Villains on the screen.

"Dr. Blight?" Mo asked.

 ** _"Yes..."_ **Gaia replied. **_"It looks like a terrible Eco-Villain team-up."_**

"Ve have to stop zhem." Linka said.

"I may not be an official Planeteer, but I'm willing and ready to help you guys, besides, I've faced villains before." Mo added in determination.

 ** _"That's the attitude we need,"_ **Gaia approved. ** _"I knew you were special, might be your genetics."_**

"Thanks, Gaia," Mo smiled before glaring. "All right, let's get going."

* * *

They soon took off in the Geo Cruiser.

"All right, a new member, we're on fire!" Wheeler cheered which accidentally sent out a flame on the floor. "Whoops..."

"Wheeler, what have we told you about that?!" Gi scolded.

"Sorry, I forgot." Wheeler smiled sheepishly.

This caused most of the group to roll their eyes.

"Oh, boy..." Mo muttered herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back home..._**

Atticus paced around the telephone and put the phone up to his ear only hear the dial tone.

"Hey, Atticus," Cherry greeted as she came over. "You wanna try my mother's homemade brownies for the Bake Sale?"

"Cherry, Mo hasn't called since she's been gone..." Atticus sulked. "She promised she would, and I've been waiting and waiting and waiting..."

"So in other words, you're sticking by the telephone." Cherry deadpanned with narrowed eyes.

They soon heard the phone ring.

Atticus jumped over Cherry and took the phone. " **I'LL GET IT!**...Hello?"

 ** _"Hi, Attiucs."_ **Drell's voice smirked.

Atticus sighed as he narrowed his eyes. "Hello, Drell."

 ** _"It's only been two days."_ **Drell said.

"I miss her so much!" Atticus cried out as Cherry rolled her eyes.

 ** _"Aw, jeez, will you calm down?"_** Drell replied. **_"You act as though you can't live without her."_**

"But what if she's in danger!" Atticus panicked.

Cherry held up the classical screw ball sign from Bugs Bunny with a deadpan expression on her face.

"Okay, I might be losing it." Atticus said.

Cherry then took out a rooster sign with a lollipop.

"Cherry, that's inappropriate..." Atticus told his friend who just smirked innocently.

 ** _"Just give her time, besides, it's not like she's in real danger."_** Drell said.

Atticus sighed. "All right... I guess I'll take a walk to clear my head."

"Here, I'll walk with you." Cherry offered.

Atticus smiled to her and then walked with her on a breezy day with a cool enough breeze for Cherry to stand being outside without it being cold as winter. While they were out walking, the Planeteers and Mo were on their way to the forest.

* * *

Mo stared out the window in worry as they soon landed and the doors opened up to let them out. Mo ran straight out the door as she came to find any animals in danger as she was a strong animal lover, due to being able to talk to them and since she had raised Angel since she was first born.

"Mo, wait!" Kwame called out.

"Don't worry, animals, I'll help you!" Mo promised.

"Somebody needs to nail that girl's feet to the floor." Wheeler complained.

"Vhere have I heard that line before?" Linka asked.

Mo soon kept running into the forest and soon stopped once she saw the blaze of fire with a huge gust of black smoke which screaming and crying baby animals in danger. She soon ran in to try and save some animals. The others tried to come after the tomboy.

Mo looked around in a worry and panic as she did everything she could to help the poor animals, and where she soon saw a fox family. "Oh, those poor foxes." The tomboy pouted in worry.

The other Planeteers called out for Mo as she decided to help the fox family. "Oh, those poor foxes." The tomboy pouted in worry.

The other Planeteers called out for Mo as she decided to help the fox family. They soon saw a tree about to fall on her.

"Mo, look out!" Ma-Ti cried out as Mo saved the family of foxes and didn't seem to notice the falling tree just yet.

"Earth!" Kwame called out.

Mo looked up and gasped once she saw the tree coming down for her. Luckily, thanks to Kwame, the tree was able to miss her.

"Guys?" Mo asked as she carried the fox family in her arms.

"We'll help in every way we can." Wheeler said.

"Please, help me help the foxes," Mo replied. "I'll look for more animals."

"Good to see you care about animals like your own family." Gi appreciated as she felt the same way about a certain dolphin.

"Gi, you should put out the fire with your power ring." Mo said.

Gi nodded to that as she then held onto her ring to summon her power. "Water!"

SPLASH!

A giant wave came over and put out the fire in the forest which calmed down most of the trapped animals.

* * *

"MAL!" A female voice yelled out. "Where did that wave come from?!"

"There isn't a cloud in the sky," Another voice replied. "It must be one of those blasted Planeteers!"

"Was that Dr. Blight and Mal?" Ma-Ti asked.

"It sounded like that to me." Wheeler replied nervously.

"Of course," Mo glared as she slid on a glove before a falcon screeched and flew onto her arm. "I'm gonna teach them a lesson for hurting these poor and innocent creatures in their own home."

"But first we need to find them, and which should be easy sense they sound close." Kwame said.

"Yeah, they really do," Mo replied. "I can almost sense them too."

"Wait, sense?" Wheeler asked.

"Since I grew up with dogs, I kind of am one myself like when I lived in the junkyard," Mo replied. "I can tell when people are coming better a lot better than a normal human can or will, they seem to be about four miles away."

"Wow, that's impressive." Wheeler smiled.

"Run along to your family now, we'll take it from here." Mo told the falcon.

The falcon nodded to her and flew off.

Mo sniffed the air and began to follow a scent she picked up even though she wasn't exactly a dog herself. She even caught the scent of rats. "I smell rats." She then told the others.

"Um... Vhen you say zhat, do you mean actual rats or Eco-Villains?" Linka asked.

"Would one of those Eco Villains smell like a big rat?" Mo asked.

"Verminous Skumm..." Kwame muttered with a glare.

"Then that's who I'm smelling., Mo said before cringing at a foul smell. "Let me guess, one of the Eco-Villains smells like a pig?"

"That must be Hoggish Greedly." Gi replied.

"Wow, and I thought Kim Possible had estranged villains." Mo smirked in a mocking tone about the Eco-Villains.

They continued to follow Mo until they found a building in the forest.

"There's a building in the forest." Ma-Ti pointed out.

"Well, I wanna say that could be Donald Trump, but I don't think even he's stupid enough to become an Eco-Villain." Mo replied.

One of the cameras outside of the building soon pointed at them.

"And I think we've been spotted." Mo told the other Planeteers.

The huge doors soon opened and let out robots.

"Hm... Robots..." Mo smirked. "All right, you're making this too easy."

"Can we stop them?" Kwame wondered if that would be a good thing to do.

"Sure, besides, they're not strong against fire and can be beaten by water," Mo smirked before being caught by one of the robots. "Hey!"

The other robots then came to capture the five others.

"Guys, do something!" Mo told the Planeteers. "Gi, Wheeler, use your rings!"

The robots soon seemed to retreat and only seemed to take Mo.

"Mal! What are you doing?!" Dr. Blight's voice glared in the lab.

"My sensors indicate that there is a powerful power source in that girl so we only need her." The computer program said.

"Let go of me!" Mo grunted and struggled. "Guys, help!"

The doors soon closed after the robots.

"They got Mo!" Ma-Ti panicked. "Why her?!"

"I'm not sure, but we gotta save her." Wheeler said.

"Shall we summon Captain Planet?" Kwame asked.

"Let's first see if we can get this door open with any of our power rings." Wheeler said.

The Planeteers gathered in front of the doors.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Mo demanded. "Let go!"

The robots soon put her on a table.

Mo glared at them. "I'm not standing for this!"

There was then a laughter heard.

"Who's there?" Mo glared. "Show yourself!"

"My, my, my, aren't we a tough cookie to crack?" Mal's voice mocked.

A red light soon scans Mo's body and after a few seconds, the light went away.

"Huh?" Mo asked.

"You are an interesting specimen." Mal's voice told Mo.

" **WHERE ARE YOU!?** " Mo demanded.

"Mal, turn on the lights so she'll stop yelling." Dr. Blight's voice complained.

The lights soon came on. Mo winced since the light was rather bright and she found herself surrounded.

"Hello there, my dear... I've been expecting you for the past fourteen years." Mal taunted.

"We just saw her a few moments ago." Another male voice said.

"Yes, but I've been monitoring many things over the years." Mal told the man in a tux.

"What do you want with me?" Mo folded her arms.

"We want your power." Mal said.

"My power?" Mo asked. "Um... No."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Mal grinned sadistically.

"He's right." Dr. Blight smirked.

Mo was about to get up and leave, but as soon as she tried to, she was strapped down into a chair against her will.

"Now to extract your power and put into our powerful friend," Mal said. "Isn't that right, Zarm?"

"You are absolutely correct, Mal." Zarm smirked.

"You!" Mo glared at Zarm.

Two tubes soon came down on Mo and Zarm.

"I'm ready if you all are." Zarm smirked.

"You can't do this to me!" Mo cried out.

"Time to transfer the power." Mal said.

"Oh, we are, Girly." A skinny man smirked.

"Activating transfer now." Mal said.

Mo struggled and tried to get free only to have no such luck as she was about to be drained of her abilities for Zarm as he grinned evilly toward her. They soon felt the building shake.

"Oh, please be someone come to save me." Mo hoped as she was being drained, but it stopped for a brief moment.

"Mal, don't stop, but check on what that was." Dr. Blight demanded.

The screen soon showed the door taken down by a rock wave and the Planeteers making their way in.

"The Planeteers are coming in." Zarm noticed.

"Better speed this up a bit." Mal smirked as he continued the process.

"How much longer until the process is done?" Zarm asked.

"We're getting there, it's going in the tens by percent..." Mal smirked. "60%... 70%... 80%..."

"Nooo!" Mo frowned.

Dr. Blight soon sent robots to slow the Planeteers down.

"90%!" Mal grinned.

"Please, stop!" Mo begged.

"Oh, great, the process is slowing down due to the robots being sent out." Mal groaned.

Mo grinned weakly as she heard about that. The Planeteers ran inside the building to find Mo only to be surrounded by the robots who had kidnapped the tomboy earlier.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, now might be a good time to call in the big blue guy." Wheeler said.

"Then let our powers combine," Kwame agreed. "Earth!"

"Fire!" Wheeler called out.

"Vind!" Linka called out.

"Water!" Gi called out.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti concluded.

All five of their power rings soon combined their powers together. Of course, as their powers combined, Captain Planet was summoned before them.

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" The eco-hero announced.

"Go, Planet!" The Planeteers cheered.

The robots soon came to stop Captain Planet and his Planeteers.

"Looks like it's time for some recycling." Captain Planet said.

The robots glared at Captain Planet as he soon came against them.

"You're going to pay for taking Mo away from her new friends!" Captain Planet sneered at the robots, and where he flew through each of the robots which destroyed them.

Linka and Gi held onto each other in concern.

"Way to go!" Wheeler cheered.

* * *

"We're at 95%." Mal said before the metal door was burst open by Captain Planet.

"Not so fast, Eco-Villains!" Captain Planet glared at his greatest and worst enemies.

"Captain Planet?!" The Eco-Villains replied out of shock.

"H-Help." Mo gasped.

"Don't worry, Mo, they're not going to hurt you, I guarantee it." Captain Planet promised.

"You're too late, we're inching closer to a full 100%." Mal smirked to the superhero.

"Not if I have something to say about it." Captain Planet said before turning into electricity.

Mo looked like she was about to pass out as it was now 99% until she would be completely drained. Captain Planet soon went into the computer system as his electricity form. The meter was almost right at 100% only for it to stop.

"Aw, come on!" Dr. Blight complained. "Why did it stop?!"

"Um, Doctor, it seems Captain Planet got into my systems and has stopped the process." Mal said before the tubes raised up.

Mo smiled weakly as she knew that Captain Planet would save her. She was about to pass out. Mal grinned as Mo was getting weaker and weaker only to be defeated himself.

"If you don't mind, I'm taking Mo 'out of Zarm's way'!" Captain Planet glared at his worst enemies as he helped out the girl in danger.

Captain Planet soon flew out with Mo in his arms.

Mo wearily looked up at him. "You saved my life."

"Of course I did," Captain Planet smiled down to her. "Why wouldn't I? After all, we're family."

"I'm just happy you came." Mo smiled.

"Of course I did," Captain Planet smiled back as he came down to bring her to the Planeteers. "Look who I got~"

"Mo, are you all right?" Linka asked worriedly.

"I've been drained of some of my power." Mo said.

"Did they get all of it?" Wheeler asked.

"Almost, but I'm very weak." Mo frowned.

"You should rest then." Gi said.

"I have to help..." Mo replied.

"No, let us handle the animals while you sleep." Wheeler said.

"But..." Mo frowned.

"Mo, you should get some rest," Captain Planet agreed with the others. "You should save your energy."

"Alright." Mo yawned.

"I'll take her back to Gaia." Captain Planet decided.

"We'll meet you there after making sure all the animals are safe." Gi said.

Mo wearily smiled to the Planeteers as Captain Planet took her back to Hope Island.

* * *

"Well, there's good news and bad news." Mal told Dr. Blight.

"Pray tell me what." Dr. Blight demanded.

"Well, we drained the girl's power, but the bad news is that we only got 99%." Mal said.

"Ah, who cares?" Zarm smirked. "What's one more? I have most of her power anyways."

"Yes, but you're not as powerful as Captain Planet yet." Mal said.

"Like that brat was," Zarm scoffed. "She's just a kid."

"Yes, a special child with special power in her own way..." Mal muttered about Mo's status. "We were almost there to have all her power."

"We'll get her back, or else." Dr. Blight warned him.

"Of course." Mal replied to her in a very respective and obedient way.

* * *

Captain Planet soon brought Mo to her temporary room and decided to have her lay in bed. He soon covered her with her temporary blanket.

"Thank you..." Mo told him.

"You should get some rest," Captain Planet suggested. "You really had an exhausting time, and don't worry about the animals of the forest."

"Okay, I'll try." Mo yawned.

Captain Planet gently patted her on the head. Mo yawned and soon fell right asleep in the bed. Captain Planet smiled at how innocent Mo looked sleeping. Gaia soon came over to see what was going on.

"99% of her power had been drained by the Eco-Villains." Captain Planet told her.

"Let's be thankful that it wasn't all her power." Gaia said.

"I know, she looks so puny..." Captain Planet sighed. "Oh, when she sleeps, it reminds me of the first time I babysat Gloriosa and got her to take her afternoon naps after lunch."

"After a rest and a good meal, she'll be back to full strength." Gaia said.

"Thank you, Gaia." Captain Planet replied.

"Of course, Captain Planet." Gaia nodded to him.

"Well, I better return to the earth." Captain Planet decided.

"All right, I'll keep an eye on Mo from here." Gaia replied.

Captain Planet nodded and saluted before he left Hope Island while Gaia stayed with Mo. Mo was still asleep as she fell into a deep sleep due to being nearly powerless.

* * *

After a while, all of the animals in the forest were saved.

"Way to go, guys, Mo would appreciate this." Captain Planet told the Planeteers as they helped the animals.

"How is she doing?" Ma-Ti asked.

"She's resting right now," Captain Planet replied. "She's going to need all her rest and strength."

"That's good." Gi smiled.

"Yes," Captain Planet replied. "Now, are the Eco-Villains still about?"

"We haven't seen any sign of them." Wheeler said.

"We better stand our ground and keep a look-out." Captain Planet suggested.

"Agreed." The Planeteers nodded.

"Now, you put out the fire and help rebuild the forest?" Captain Planet asked.

"Yes, sir," Wheeler replied. "I just hope Mo gets better soon, we were almost too late with saving her."

"I know, but we were lucky to have done it." Captain Planet smiled.

"I just hope she gets her strength back." Linka hoped.

"I'm sure she will, anyway, I better return to the earth," Captain Planet comforted. "And remember, the power is yours!"

The Planeteers nodded to him and allowed him to go back. He soon returned into the power rings.

* * *

"Poor Mo," Linka frowned. "She must feel so terrible right now."

"Let's go check on her." Wheeler said.

The others agreed, though worried about the Eco-Villains, but Mo was a lot more important right now, and where all the animals were safe now and so they could now see how Mo was.

Mo was still fast asleep in her temporary bed as the Planeteers came to check up on her.

"Let's make her a feast when she wakes up." Gi whispered to the others.

"Zhat is a vunderful idea." Linka agreed.

"Can I taste some of it?" Wheeler asked as he followed them out.

"Remember the last time we let you taste one of the meals?" Gi asked.

"Hey, I couldn't help it!" Wheeler whined.

"No, Wheeler." Ma-Ti even disagreed.

"Oh, fine." Wheeler pouted.

The Planeteers soon left while Gaia stayed to keep an eye on Mo while she was lost in her own little world of slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few hours, Mo woke up.

Mo yawned and her eyes slowly opened up and she looked over to see that she had company. "Gaia?"

"Afternoon, Mo, how do you feel?" Gaia asked.

"A little hungry right now, actually." Mo smiled wearily.

They soon smelled something delicious.

"Mm..." Mo licked her lips hungrily. "What is that delicious smell?"

"It must be the feast that the Planeteers made." Gaia said.

"A feast?" Mo asked.

"Yes," Gaia replied. "We thought you could use one after the experience you've had."

They soon went to find the feast. Mo smiled as she followed after Gaia.

* * *

The Planeteers smiled to Mo and Gaia as they showed them the lovely feast they had made.

"Whoa." Mo smiled.

"Dinner is served." Kwame told Mo.

"Oh, you guys didn't have to do all of this." Mo smiled as she came to take a seat.

"We just thought that you might need a big meal to get your strength back." Wheeler said.

"Aw, thanks, you guys, you're so thoughtful," Mo smiled. "A lot like my boyfriend, Atticus."

"What is he like?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Oh, my boyfriend is adventurous, and bold, and handsome..." Mo smiled dreamily. "His name is Atticus, and he has a heart as big as his muscles, and he's always willing to sacrifice for his friends and family."

"Sounds like the perfect guy." Gi said.

"Oh, he is..." Mo replied.

"I bet I'm stronger than him." Wheeler smirked.

"Uh, yeah, Wheeler, don't push your luck." Mo laughed slightly.

"Oh, come on, how strong can he be?" Wheeler asked.

"Strong enough to put Hercules from Mount Olympus to shame." Mo smirked.

"Whoa." Wheeler said out of shock.

Mo soon did a quick prayer and she began to eat the feast that the other Planeteers made just for her, and where the feast helped her get her strength and energy back.

"Better?" Gaia asked.

"Oh, yes, much!" Mo smiled. "Thanks, guys, you're amazing cooks!"

"You're welcome." Gi smiled back.

"I bet it tasted very good." Wheeler pouted.

Mo still had some leftovers and decided to give them to Wheeler.

"Aw, thanks!" Wheeler smiled.

"No problem." Mo smiled back.

Wheeler soon ate the leftovers.

"So, what's next?" Mo asked.

"We have to think of a move against the Eco-Villains." Kwame told her.

"Sounds good." Mo said.

"Hmm... But how?" Kwame wondered. "They empowered Zarm with your powers, Mo."

"Only by 99%." Mo said.

"That's true, so we have to think of something smart and destructive all at once." Wheeler replied as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

"I think I might know who can help." Mo said as she brought out her cell phone.

Everyone looked to each other as Mo dialed a certain number and waited for a response, and where after a few tones, there was an answer.

 ** _'Hello?'_ **Atticus's voice answered out of excitement.

"Hey, Atticus." Mo smiled.

* * *

"Oh, Mo, thank goodness, I was so worried about you!" Atticus beamed to hear his girlfriend's voice.

Drell snickered at Atticus's excitement, though he got the same way around Hilda before they started dating again.

"Oh, Mo, I have so many questions, and your family's been asking me about you, and, and, and-" Atticus continued.

 ** _"Atticus, I need you to come to Hope Island."_ **Mo said.

"You want me to come over?" Atticus asked which made Drell squeal and kiss the air as he teased the boy which made him roll his eyes.

 ** _"It's urgent,"_** Mo replied. ** _"It's a matter of life and death."_**

"I'm on my way." Atticus said.

 ** _"See you soon."_ **Mo smiled before hanging up.

Atticus hung up himself with a shy smile before he got tackled to the floor.

"You wanna go with your lady?" Drell smirked as he put a foot on Atticus's chest and leaned over him.

"Yes, I do." Atticus said before standing up.

"Well, you might as well," Drell allowed. "Do you know where you want your next adventure to be in?"

"No." Atticus admitted with a frown like a child forgetting to clean his room.

"Good," Drell smiled which then made Atticus smile. "That'll give me something to do while you're in Hope Island."

"Great." Atticus said before flying off.

Drell waved him off and walked away to lift some of his weights.

"Hang on, Mo, I'm coming!" Atticus proclaimed.

* * *

"And he should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Mo said as she hung up her cell phone.

Atticus soon crashed through the ceiling and landed on the table.

"You're fixing zhat." Linka scolded.

"Well, that's one way of entering." Mo said.

"I came as fast as I could." Atticus told her.

"I can see that." Mo smiled before hugging him and kissing him.

"So, what do you need?" Atticus asked after their kiss.

"Your help against the Eco-Villains." Mo replied.

"That, I can help with." Atticus smiled.

"I knew I could count on you," Mo replied. "Also, sorry for not calling a while, but I wanted to get settled in."

"Ah, I get that." Atticus smiled, though tried to hide his over worrying for her.

"Were you worried about me?" Mo asked.

"A little bit." Atticus bit his lip.

"A little?" Mo teased.

"Okay, a lot..." Atticus replied. "I wasn't sure if I should call first because I thought I'd be bothering you, and I was trying to let you settle in while I was hanging out with Drell and my family... I nearly worried myself sick."

"Well, now you don't have to worry as you'll be helping us." Mo said.

"Thanks, I'm glad I can help." Atticus smiled.

"Word on the street is, you're strong enough to put Hercules to shame." Wheeler told the boy.

"Prove it." Wheeler scoffed.

Atticus soon came toward Wheeler and raised him up high off the floor which shocked the Planeteers at first. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him." he then promised them to show that he wasn't a bad guy when it came to his strength.

"Whoa, you could take on an entire army or maybe even Captain Planet." Wheeler said.

Atticus soon set Wheeler back down. "So, am I in or out?"

"You're in, and I say so!" Mo smiled.

"You are so in." Wheeler also smiled as he agreed.

"Well, how can we argue with this?" Gaia smiled as well. "You seem like a fine lad if Mo has you as her boyfriend."

"And maybe as her husband." Gi smiled.

Atticus and Mo blushed at the mention of marriage.

"Uh, I'm just going to go and fix the roof." Atticus said.

"Please do, it's quite expensive." Gaia replied.

Atticus flew up to the roof and latched onto the hole he made through it as he quickly fixed it up, remembering some methods that Cherry's father taught him due to being quite the handyman for his family.

* * *

After a while, the roof was fixed.

"There you go." Atticus smiled as he came back down, twirling the hammer in his hand before grasping it.

"You're a superhero, like Kid Dang-" Wheeler smiled.

"Ah, ah, do not mention those disgraces to my face." Atticus cut him off about Captain Man and Kid Danger.

"Yeah, those two are not superheroes; they're just a terrible joke." Mo said.

"Batwoman would be more of a true superhero than those two..." Atticus rolled his eyes.

"What if I compared you to Superman?" Wheeler asked.

"That'll do." Atticus smiled then.

"Yeah, he is a much better superhero than those two heroes whose names we shall not mention." Gi said.

"Oh, trust me, I know a thing or two about him." Atticus smiled.

"Maybe like VordGirl." Linka suggested another noble hero.

"Yeah, she is quite the hero." Mo agreed.

"WordGirl, huh?" Atticus asked.

"You'd love it," Mo smiled. "She's from the Planet Lexicon and is basically a living dictionary with her monkey sidekick: Captain Huggyface."

Atticus chuckled at the name. "Oh, yeah, I think Darla and her friends read her comic books."

"She's great." Mo said.

"Anyway, back to the task at hand," Atticus replied before cracking his knuckles with a smirk. "Who wants a face full of cold and iron fist first?"

"We'll handle them tomorrow." Mo said.

"You sure?" Atticus asked.

"I insist, also, Atticus must spend the night, and he must sleep in my bed with me." Mo told the others so they wouldn't have her boyfriend in a different room than her.

"By all means." Gaia said.

"Thanks, Gaia." Mo smiled.

"No problem, Mo." Gaia smiled back.

"Uh, why are you two gonna share a bed?" Wheeler asked.

"Because I want him to, Wheeler!" Mo replied, almost angrily as her face turned red as his hair.

"It's because they're a couple." Gi said.

"Thanks, Gaia." Mo smiled.

"No problem, Mo." Gaia smiled back.

"Uh, why are you two gonna share a bed?" Wheeler asked.

"Because I want him to, Wheeler!" Mo replied, almost angrily as her face turned red as his hair.

"It's because they're a couple." Gi said.

* * *

Mo soon brought Atticus to her temporary room.

"Oh, wow," Atticus smiled. "This is a pretty sweet room and all to yourself. You must like not waking up to your little brother's cries."

"I actually miss sleeping with company." Mo admitted.

"And I bet they miss you." Atticus said.

"Now, enough idle chitchat," Mo smirked. "Let's have a little power rush."

"M-Mo!" Atticus smiled nervously while sweating and blushing.

"Oh, come along now~" Mo smirked.

"I just got here!" Atticus replied nervously.

"I know, and I missed you." Mo smirked.

"B-But what if someone sees us doing...You know?" Atticus asked.

Mo came to the door and locked it.

"What if someone-" Atticus was about to ask until his eyes widened as Mo tossed her phone in the closet with it on silent. "Calls you...?"

"Now there's no interruptions." Mo smirked.

"I surrender." Atticus smiled shyly.

"Come here, House Boy!" Mo gushed before pulling him under the covers.

The rest of the night they were now having their fun. No one interrupted them, but soon, they would have to get back to work to deal with Zarm and the rest of the Eco-Villains by tomorrow. The next day would come sooner than they would think however.


End file.
